Secretly In Love
by JadelynWoods
Summary: Beck met the prettiest girl in summer, It was love at first sight, Was it? But what will happen if he discovers that Jade's his student, Will their relationship progress, or will be fucked up? Bade. :) Rated M, cause of sex
1. How they met

Jadelyn August West in a few words ; she's conceited, she's totally gorgeous, her parents are divorced, she might be a brat sometimes but it's obvious that she tries calling their attention though what she doesn't know is that they could give their own lives for their daughter and son, Jade has an older brother , he might be jealous of her sometimes, because she's Jade, she gets what she wants with just making a tantrum and she's already 16 but anyway,

She was walking down the street with a coffee in her hand while someone bump on her, all of her coffee was spilled all over her shirt.

"Hey! You can't do that" She frowns a little bit, and she looks up, with those gorgeous blue-green eyes, she was clearly mad but when she sees the handsome guy in front of her, she smiles ;

"Shit. I'm so sorry! I owe you a coffee" He said trying to clean her shirt, blushing, He was pretty handsome , his dark eyes were sexy and his hair was completely gorgeous! Jade's eyes were melting, she stays quiet, she was totally lost into his eyes,

She chuckles and blushes "It's alright, you don't have to" He looks deeply into her eyes.

"No, seriously I owe you a coffee, at least let me make it up to you, I'm Beck by the way" he offers his hand, obviously embarrassed for the lame way to meet her, she nods and they make her way to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts, while they were talking on the pathway.

"I still do not know your name though," he says curiously,

"I'm anonymous…" she smirks, looking up at him

"W-what? Oh, Come On! That's childish" he laughs

"What? That's not childish! Beck! You're mean, I guess you will figure it out later.." she blushes

He bought her a coffee and Beck kept asking about her life, she was sneaky and she got to know him more than he did. But he did fell in love with her, was it love at first sight? He kissed her lips softly quickly, she stood there speechless.

"I'm going home now, It's late , my brother will kill me!" she says looking at the time on her phone "Thanks for the coffee by the way" she hurries up and runs quickly, she did regret doing that because she thought he's an awesome guy actually, She arrived home a little satisfied for the kiss, her cheeks were blushing, as always, Mike came into the living room while she was on the door,

"Jade, Are you alright? You look nervous" He asks curiously "Where were you?" he smirks

"None of your business , Mike! I was just hanging with Cat…" She blushes even more, Mike always know when she lies.

"mhm… alright, want to watch a movie?" He asks to make her sister feel better, Jade chuckles

"Alright, dumbass I will choose the movie!" She grabs "The Notebook" blu-ray.

"Jade! We've seen that movie yesterday! Can we watch another one, that does not make you cry ,please?" He laughs, hoping she would change her mind.

"Oh For God's Sake Mike! You do cry more than I do" She laughs while making him blush.

They finally ended up watching "The Vow"

"Next Time I will pick!" He says angrily , wiping a few tears when the movie ended.

"You're such a faggot ,Mike" She laughs at him,

"Well ,I'm going to sleep since tomorrow's first day of school!" She rolls her eyes remembering that classes start tomorrow.

They both were ready the next day for school.

"Dad, I will take him ,Just please do not fight in front of him" she says quickly while her parents were fighting for who takes Mike to school.

Mike and Jade were both on Jade's car driving to Hollywood Arts, she was looking stunning, her hair was chestnut brown, with her blue-green extensions, wearing a cute white dress with pink high heels, they both arrived quickly, the first class Jade had was English, she went inside with Cat , they both sat together, the teacher comes in, Jade was on her phone she did not notice ,the bell rang.

"Goodmorning guys ,I'm the new teacher, I'm and…" that voice… Jade thought, She looked up, whispering to herself "please don't b- SHIT" she said looking at Beck, he looked at her "Holy Crap" everyone stared at both of them,

"May I have a lavatory pass, ?" she asks in the middle of his class, blushing tomato red,

"Yeah, excuse me, what's your name?" he smirks, she glares at him and walks out, slamming the door furiously. While the bell rings, Beck goes to find Jade.

"What the fuck was that, you're not going to treat me that way, you will stay at detention today, Mrs..-" he looked at his paper of all of his students. "Mrs. Jadelyn August West" he smirks triumphantly.

She rolls her eyes. "Just Jade…" she laughs a bit, blushing.

The end of the day arrived and Jade was the only one sitting on Mr. Oliver's class, they were both sitting ,

"Jade, this is bad-" He was shaking, obviously worried about their relationship.

"You think so?" she says sarcastically , obviously mad. A tear escapes her gorgeous eyes. He grabbed her closer, holding her tiny waist and kisses her deeply.

"Fuck my life. " he smiles, she looks up at him and chuckles at him, obviously relaxed now, she kisses him back, and stops after a few seconds,

"Beck, I don't want to get you into trouble, I am serious , this is a fucked up situation, are you sure, you're doing the right th-" he shuts her up with another kiss, and she's convinced that they will both progress on their relationship, they just need to keep it a secret, and that totally upsets her, she totally wanted to have a normal relationship, telling to her friends and family, but that seems impossible now.

They will find a way, to make their relationship succeed.


	2. The First Date

**Thank You Elavan Love, I really thought no one was going to read that,**

**There you go Pretty girl**

6:45 AM, Her alarm clock woke her up, just wearing some tank top and shorts to sleep , she takes a quick shower, and starts doing her hair, though she knows what they are doing it's wrong, but they want to give their love a try,

She goes out of the shower, and puts a pink dress, she's totally girly, she obviously wears her blue-green extensions, that look extremely perfect with her gorgeous chesnut brown hair, her curls falling down her back. She looks at herself in the mirror, she touches her lips, remembering the sweet kiss they had, she applies a bit of make-up,making her face look even prettier,

Even if she does not want to admit it, she is falling in love, with Beck Oliver,

Her English teacher…

She sits with Mike, eating breakfast, he eyes her suspiciously,

"Are you wearing make up? Is it for someone at school?" He smirks,

"Shut Up! It's not, can't you just deal with the fact I'm growing up?" She frowns at her brother, a little annoyed.

"Chill Jade , I was just kidding, take some Midol!" he says, joking , he gets a smack in the head instead,

They both were arguing on their dad's car until they arrived, she quickly goes out and runs into her classroom, obviously excited about seeing him, she goes and sits on his desk;

"Jade, can't you make it more obvious?!" he says harshly, looking up at her with those huge brown eyes, she glares at him, and goes to her seat obviously mad, though he has to know that he's dealing with a conceited teenager,

"Ohh, our english teacher is cute!" Cat says sitting next to Jade, Jade glares at her.

"Before starting class, Can I talk with Mrs West ?" he says, pointing out of the classroom. She gets up quickly and goes outside,

"What" she says like a careles teenager,

"Look, i'm sorry about that, I overreacted , and I totally forgot you're still a kid" he says sweetly, she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a kid!" she pouts,

"Yeah sure, pouty lips" he says,poking at her pouty lips,

"You look gorgeous by the way, are you wearing make up!?" he compliments her and makes her blush.

"Shut up, " she said,trying to wipe her lipstick off, completely embarrased

"I want to take you to my place tonight, though we can't have dates in public" though, that word, sended her shivers down her spine, the smile she had on her face dissappeared when she remembers that they can't be a normal couple, she can't tell her friends, or brother or family about it, or can't go out in public, because it's not even legal, but why is it ilegal?

There's no age for love, is it?

She's getting ready for her "first date" ,she puts on a black strapless dress that looks perfect with her blue-green extensions, though she's going with a pony tail, she looks even prettier when she has her hair up, she puts on some pink high heels, and puts some make-up,

"Woah woah woah, where's my sister?" Mike says going inside,

"Can't you knock?" she says coldy, still a bit annoyed at him , he kisses her cheek.

"Don't be moody,Jade , Where are you going, though?" he asks curiously, as always

"I'm gonna hang out with Cat…" she's obviously not a good liar, he laughs

"Sure! Of course, Cat will love the lingerie you have underneath that dress, Cover yourself up! You're not going out like that!" he says, acting like her dad.

"Mike! Don't be obnoxious," she says humilliated,pouting.

"Alright, sorry " he says knowing that sooner or later he will know the truth.

She drives to his place, knocks on the door, it's a small department, though he lives by himself, he opens the door wearing jeans and a cute plaid shirt, the first thing he does is kiss her, that warm and sweet kiss, she smiles through the kiss, and puts her short arms on the back of his neck, bringing him closer, they pull apart and he pecks her one more time, they both really missed that.

"Wo-Woah You look gorgeous" he says smiling at her , she shuts him up with a kiss.

"Oh shut up!" she blushes quickly, he looks deep into her blue-green eyes turning slightly in gray,

"So tell me about you, Anonymous" he chuckles remembering the time they met while she smacks his head.

"I love to sing and act, but writing is my passion,My dream is to become a profesional author" she fake smiles,

"Though to be honest, lots of people may say my dream is stupid, and sometimes it totally affects me; their opinions, people can't just live making stupid opinions to hurt someone, that's not human" she says frustrated,

"Jade, calm down, I bet you're better than most of those guys, they just don't know how to deal with their own lifes, just brush them off of your shoulder" she smiles at him, though they both understand eachother, like soulmates,

"soooo, I wanna read your work! I bet it's breath-taking!" he says to cheer her up and she smiles at him.

"I will give you some of my writing, tomorrow.." he nods and pecks her, she kisses back passionately.

"J-Jade wh-what are you doing..?" she pulls him onto the couch,kissing him harshly,

"Jade,p-please stop" he says embarrased about his erection up her belly,

"I don't wanna hurt you Jade, you're a kid…" she backs off mad,

"WHY DO YOU OVERREACT OVER EVERYTHING BECK?" She said starting a fight,

"Wh-what? No Jade you missunderstood that, I want to, I really do, but you're just not ready," she grabs her purse and walks quickly outside.

"Jade! Come on, you don't have to go! We had an stupid argument!" he sighs, he grabs her harshly by her arm leaving a red mark on it and kisses her to fix the problem they had, she kisses back surprisingly,

And that was the first time she heard those words,

"I love you, Jade" she smiles, what is that feeling? It's not like they describe it in movies, though , her whole body is numb until she feel those words escape off of her mouth,

"I love you too, Beck" they're both surprised of how quickly and easy they fall in love with eachother,

Though is that how real love feels?

He is starting to deal with the fact that she's completely dealing with an immature little girl who will do a tantrum over some shoes, but that's the way he loves her, he's there to protect her.


	3. Rumours and Broken Hearts

**So tell me how's it going guys?**

**May have some spicy scenes at the end of the chapter Enjoy,**

Jade and Beck have been secretly dating for 2 weeks already, Jade's completely lost her grades are getting worse,

"Jade can I talk to you for a moment?" Her strict father is standing on her door , She locks the screen of her phone quickly, hoping that her daddy obviously haven't seen who she's texting,

"Yeah, what's it about?" She says a little worried,

"I got a call from schoo-" She goes totally pale, worried about her dad knowing the secret relationship she has had with her english teacher,

Keep it cool,

Lie Jade…

"Jade, sweetheart, Are you alright…?" He says worried about his daughter who has been lost for days,

"hu-huh? What about the c-call?" She said quietly,

"Jade your grades, they're getting worse! I'm your dad and I do understand you're growing up and that you will fall in love but you just can't fail at school.." She sighs relieved, no one knows about Beck,

"I need you to promise me that you won't fail,Jade" He says kissing her forehead,

"Alright daddy, I promise.."

She's sitting on her bed studying after the talk with her dad, Mike goes in, her relationship with Mike is getting worse everyday even though they were always together,

Is beck's love worth it?

"Jade, have you heard about the rumours about Mr. Oliver?" She turns quickly at him,

"Rumours….?" She said quietly muttering swearing words to herself,

"Everyone is saying, he's fucking a stud…" She's red in anger and embarrassment,

"HE IS NOT FUCKING A STUDENT, MIKE!" She says defending him,

"Jade! Calm down! It's just a rumour, alright? Wh-why are you pale? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah Mike, I just wanna be alone.." He pecks her cheek and leaves,

She lays on her bed biting her lip hard, she can taste her own blood, she's red in anger, her tears start to fall down her flawless skin, Mike comes in,

"Jade, what's wrong love?" He says holding her close

"It's complicated Mike, It really is, please just stop asking about it…"

"Who do I need to kill ,baby girl?" He says trying to cheer her up, she kisses his cheek softly,

though Mike really cares about her, Jade will kill cause of him, they both love eachother to dead, they used to be close, though

"I love you,dummy" She says smiling, he chuckles and wipes away her tears,

She walks inside of the cafetería the next day by herself, looking gorgeous, she saw a bunch of guys sitting in a table, laughing at her, wait…

Are those Mike's friends?

Everyone was staring at her, she just walks out throwing her food into the trash,

"Skank," a guy whispered into her ear when she was passing by,

Jade runs into the janitor's closet and locks herself, after a couple of hours, she goes outside and sees Mike's bestfriend looking deep into her eyes,

"Look,Jade I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was a mistak-" Mike appears out of nowhere and grabs him by his collarbone,

"ASSHOLE, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER!" Mike says punching his face and kicking him on the groin,

"Mike,I'm really so-" Mike punched Noel against a wall,

"MIKE! Stop it!" Jade says hugging him tightly,

Mike was sitting on Jade's bed,

"He's an asshole, I do not even know how he dared to say bullshit about y-"

"Shhhh, It's not your fault dummy, it's alright, I don't care" she says trying to smile, the most fake smile she has ever had, though she really got hurt, He kisses her temple while she changes quickly,

"I'm going out, will you please not tell dad..?" She says with her best puppy face, He chuckles,

She knocks on Beck's apartment, he opens the door,

"Who are you?" He says coldly,

"Excuse me?!" He rolls his eyes and looks deeply into hers,

"Well seems…. Like you were having fun with Noel Jensen, I have heard a lot…"

"Do you really believe that shit? I thought you trusted me!" She says, biting her lip trying hardly not to cry,

"I'-I'm sorry I d-do trust y-"

"Don't talk to me ,alright? I don't even know who you are now, you do believe some cheap high school rumour and not the girl you said you loved?" She says turning away, wiping her tears off of her eyes, until she feels his embrace, pulling her closer,

"I'm an asshole Jade, I really am, I'm sor-" she cuts him off with a soft kiss, that turns into a make out session in his couch a couple of minutes later, she unzips slowly his pants,

"Jade, are you sure about this?.." She kisses his neck softly, He grabs her shirt and starts peeling it off of her body slowly, he tries unsnapping her bra, she laughs quietly, and unsnaps her bra quickly, he's speechless,she jumps out of her pants and he slides her lacy underwear slowly off of her gorgeous legs,

"You're perfect,Jade…." She blushes,

"Er…" She was shaking like a maniac, she was totally nervous,

"What is it baby?"

"I really want to, but you need to tell me how to do it,Beck" she says with her eyes full of tears, he puts his member into her sex slowly and she cried out,

"Jad….Jade are you alright?" he says, caring about her little angel,

"agh, ye-yes….." She says in pain, while a moan escapes off of her mouth, he kisses her forehead and starts moving slowly into her, trying hard not to hurt her,

The feeling she had, they were not just fucking for the first time, she was losing her virginity with the person she loves , she was making love with the person she loves, though she enjoys the pain, the pain slowly turns into pleasure,

"I…..love you Beck" she says into deep breaths and moans, he stops thrusting,

"I love you more,angel" he kisses her lips softly,

The next day she wakes up into his warm embrace, in his bed, though he's still asleep, she tries waking him up with a quick peck, It did not work though, she tries by kissing him deeply

"Wake up,love" she says into pecks and kisses, when then she feels him kissing back,

"mmmmm, Goodmorning sweetheart" he says kissing her forehead, they were both wrapped in his sheets,

"I'm hungry" she says pouting,

"alright,pouty lips what do you want?" He says standing,

"Pancakes….. and… strawberries…. and….grapes…and….. blueberries….. and….. raspberries…" She says into kisses,

"Alright baby girl," he stands and walks to the kitchen, she stands with the sheets wrapped around her naked body, her figure was gorgeous, perfect hips, flawless legs, gorgeous breasts, why would she hide it?

She was embarrassed about her body, though she throws the sheets and walks naked inside of the kitchen, Beck looks at her with a cocky smile,

"You are perfect" he said kissing her slowly,

"Shut up," she laughs and picks up her phone, 47 missed calls,

though 35 from her dad and 12 from Mike, she also had 20 text messages:

"Jade, Where the hell are you?"

"Dad is furious!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm worried,"

"Where in the fucking hell are you?"

"Please call me"

All of those from Mike and more, he was obviously worried,

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.


	4. Through Sickness and Health

Jade walks inside of her house, in her tippy toes, hoping for no one to be there,

Instead her mom, dad and Mike were sitting in the living room waiting for her,

"Jadelyn August West." Her father says red in anger,

"Where the fuck were you?" She looks straight into his eyes nervously,

"I…I had a sleepover with Tori,dad…." She says crying,

"I'm sorry, I should've called! A-an-and I am sorry!" she runs upstairs crying and locks herself into her room, someone knocks on the door moments later,

"Cutie,open up, please?" Mike says with a little hope in his voice, she opens the door slowly,

"Jade, tell me the truth, what happened last night?" He says worried, she starts crying,

"Mike, I…can't tell yo-"

"You slept with that secret boyfriend of yours, didn't you?" He says slowly trying to calm down,

"Did he hurted you,Jade..?" He says biting the inside of his mouth,

"No…. I wanted to, I'm not hurt…."

"Did you use protection, are you being safe Jade?" she blushes hardly, and she reminds that she totally forgot about that, he looks deep into her eyes,

"FOR GOD'S SAKE JADE! AT LEAST BEHAVE LIKE A MATURE GIRL!" He says mad, going out of her room slamming the door, Jade was mad at herself, How could she be so irresponsible?

A month later , Jade takes her pills everyday,making sure she won't get pregnant, she's laying on Beck's bed while he's on the phone, she falls asleep pretty quick, she opens her eyes half an hour ago,

"Jade, baby are you feeling alright?" he says concerned, holding her close and grabbing her forehead,

"Jesus Christ Jade you're burning in fever!" She was sweating even though it was cold inside of his apartment,

"I'm alright, it's nothing serious Beck! I should go home, now…" he grabs her phone and texts Mike she will sleepover, though Mike is understanding her situation, though he still doesn't know her relationship is with Beck Oliver, their english teacher,

"Love,lay on the bed, I will make you some soup" She smiles at the thought that he's really caring, he's the sweetest, she wakes up with him next to her,

"Hi," she smiles, looking paler than ever,

"How are you feeling? I bought you some medicine, and your soup is right there" he says pointing to the night stand next to his bed,

"Thank you Beck," she smiles sweetly and pecks him quick, surprisingly he continues and kisser her back deeply,

"Beck!, that's gross, you will get a cold too…." He shuts her up with a final peck

"I don't care, my love, If you suffer, I suffer, Do you understand?" She smiles widely, and rests a little bit more when she ends her soup, she wakes up with Beck holding her tight,

"Hey sleeping beauty! I bought some movies, choose one…" she smiles and grabs "A Walk To Remember" Blu-Ray,

"Promise me you won't fall in love with me?" She says looking at Beck,with a pouty face

"I can't promise you that, baby girl, because I already have" he kisses her deeply and grabs her by the tiny waist,holding her close, They both cuddled up together while watching the movie, when it ended they were both kissing,

"I love you baby," his words are meaningful, he truly loves Jade,

"I do too!" she giggles through the kiss,

They were both sleeping while Jade woke up at 3:47AM with backaches, crying, Beck wakes up a few seconds later,

"Babe,what's wrong? Are you alright?" She nods, sobbing quietly, while she runs inside of the bathroom, locking herself, Beck gets up, obviously tired, he knocks,

"Jade? Open up!"

"I'll be out in a second, you fagg!" She says coldly, annoyed,

"Woah! Those mood swings are dangerous!" He laughs, she opens the door glaring at him,

"Shut the hell up,Beck!" He kisses her cheek softly,

"Sorry baby, girl, are you alright?" he chuckles,

"None of your business! Let's go back to sleep now!" she says with anger, and lays on the bed,

"You're not sleeping here, go to the couch!" He pouts,

"Jade,what's wrong?"

"GO,NOW!" she says uncomfortable, she wakes up by lots of kisses on her face,

"Wake up sleeping beauty! It's 11:36AM You always wake up early, are you alright?"

"Y….yes!" She says tired, she hasn't sleep anything, she was had cramps the entire night

"Are you feeling better?" he asks concerned, giving her a peck

"NO," She says, Beck sighs still not knowing what is wrong with her until he goes inside of the bathroom and looks at her purse on the floor with a pack of tampax, now he understands, though, he doesn't know what to do, he changes quickly and goes outside,

Jade wakes up at 2:17PM with a cup of coffee on the table next to the bed and chocolates, she smiles at how caring Beck is, though she still thinks he doesn't know anything, she smirks when she sees him standing,

"Hey love" Jade notices the roses next to the chocolates and the pills of midol, she chuckles,

"How did you noticed?" He laughs, blushing,

"You forgot your purse,baby girl" she blushes embarrassed,

"I'm sorry! It's humilliating!" She says,her cheeks the color of a tomato,

"Don't be ridiculous! Jade it's normal" ha laughs, embarrassed too, she kisses Beck deeply,

"You're the best boyrfriend ever, so caring and sweet even if I treat him like shit" he laughs loudly,

"I love you baby girl" he kisses her deeply, holding her tightly,

Jade goes inside his classroom a few days later, looking even paler than before and looking sick,

"Mrs . West, are you feeling alright?" Says Beck concerned, sad that in that right moment he can't hold her and has to pretend that nothing has happened between them, he's tired of all the bullshit of being Secretly in Love,

"I'-I'm alright" Jade says almost passing out, Beck gives her a Nurse Office pass quickly before Jade could say anything,

Jade was laying on Beck's bed, while Beck took care of her the entire week, she had a cold, though,

"Through sickness and health, right baby girl?" Beck says and kisses her softly,


	5. Keeping and Revealing Secrets,

**Here's another one! Though some of the chapters might be based on my life, lol like the rumours one, well enojoy and try to review with some ideas for the next chapter, I will upload it as soon as posible:**

After Jade recovered from her cold, she walks into the hallways quickly, she is half an hour late, she opens the door to his classroom,

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Personal Reasons…" though even if their parents are divorced, they live in the same house, to protect Jade and Mike, but lately they're having arguments 24/7 , Jade was totally upset about it, she loves her parents to death, even if he's strict and her mom does not understand her sometimes,

"Please stay out of class, Mrs . West" He says with a grin, Jade rolls her eyes and waits for him to come out, he finally comes out quickly,

"What happened?" he says concerned, she has been lost lately, she can't even look him in the eyes, she's upset…

"W-what?" she says looking up, not paying attention,

"Jade? Why are you so depressed lately?"

"I-I'm on my period, and I have been moody," She lies not wanting to tell him about her broken family,

"Nope, you got your period last week, tell me the truth Jade," She rolled her eyes,

"My mom is moving out…." She says really upset about it, even if she doesn't have the perfect relationship with her mom, but she's the one that controls her dad, she's the one that convinced her dad to let Jade and Mike go to Hollywood Arts, Beck grabs her closely while she's sobbing, she gives him a quick peck, while Noel, Mike's ex bestfriend walks into the hallways

"Well look at that! So the rumours, were real! Close your legs, you little skank,"

Beck punched him hard, right in the jaw,

"Easy boy! You don't want me to tell the police!" He stops,

"Beck, go inside , I will talk to him," He goes inside worried, red in rage, he wants to kill Noel,

"What do you want Noel? " She says, biting her lip, trying hardly not to cry,

"You, baby girl…." Noel kisses Jade harshly introducing his tongue into her mouth, she slaps him,

"You're a pig! Eww…. Just please don't tell anyone, I'm serious," he looks deep into her eyes,

"I have caused you a lot of pain already, so fine but I haven't fucked in a while….. and I want someone to suck my cock, what about some of your little friends?"

"Cat? No fucking way," She really can't believe what he's asking for,

"Not the stupid red head, I want the brunnette, she has a huge ass,"

"No, I'm her friend…. I will never do that to a friend," He grabs her arm, and takes her inside of the janitor's closet, he puts his jeans down, showing her, his medium size cock,

"Suck you little slut, before I put it inside of your p-" Jade was crying,while the principal comes in, Jade explains everything and finally Noel gets expulsed , Noel's mom took him into another school, meanwhile Jade hasn't spoke to Beck for a while, the next day she comes in looking different, her hair black, with her blue-green extensions, wearing a black skirt, that reveals her perfect thighs, and a blue tank top with huge cleavage, she wasn't girly anymore though, but she was smoking hot, she avoided eye contact with Beck, when he stared at her after her make over ,his mouth dropped open, she doesn't want to tell him what happened, she's humilliated about it, a the end of the day everyone was commenting about Jade and how hot she looked,

"Mrs. West may I talk to you after class? Please stay here" She rolls her eyes,

"Are you avoiding me, Jade? What happened yesterday , and you look diff-different…" She starts crying,

"My mom moved out,so…" She decides not to tell anything about Noel,

"So you wanna call your daddy's attention by being different…? That makes sense, it's not that bad, I really like it…" he smiles and hugs her tightly,

"Come on, I will take you home…."

They both arrive, she smiles, she forgot how Beck it's so understanding, as he closes the door, she kisses him deeply and it turned into a hot make out session, Beck grabbed her by the legs and lift her skirt, revealing her black thong that makes her ass look huge and gorgeous, she could feel his erection up her belly, she smiles at him and starts feeling his kisses on her neck,

"Tell me that you love me" says Jade, taking her top off, revealing her matching bra,

"I love you to the moon and back baby girl," He kisses her deeply,grabbing her closely and pulling her into bed,

"You wanna see how horny the new Jade is?" she has a cocky smile on her face, Beck smirks at her, while she puts his pants down and starts licking the tip of his member, rolling her tongue all over,

"Aghhhh Jade, you tease!" She bites it and he goes totally insane, she grabs her and lay her on the bed quickly, spreading her legs,and making love to the person he truly loves, he puts his member into her sex in a huge thrust, she cried out,

"Ohhhhh my go-god That feels per-perfect mmmm" She moans loudly, he keeps thrusting faster in every thrust, while she spills all of her juices all over his cock, while he came into her, the mixture of both of their juices of pleasure, it just feels perfect,

"I love you Jade" he says into deep breaths , holding her naked body closely,

"I love you more baby," She kisses him one last time,

She was on her room, it was 9:28 AM on a Saturday, she was covering her hickeys with make up, by touching them, she remembers last night,smiling , she feels his lips on her neck, she smiles at the memory, she was truly in love with Beck Oliver,

Even though it's wrong,

Their relationship succeed after all, he helped her with her problems, she is happy,

Mike goes inside,

"Morning' sleeping beauty" He jokes and gives her a kiss on her cheek,

"How are you feeling?" he asks concerned about her sister, who was crying a few nights ago till she falls asleep,

"Perfect!" she smiles at him,

"Awwww , why?" He asks, Jade and Beck decided to tell Mike, though they were really close,

"Mike,Can I tell you something?" She says worried about what his reaction will be,

"Yeah,love anything, what is it?"

"Remember I told you i'm dating a guy…?" He nods, wondering who that guy was,

"Promise me you won't hurt him, and that you won't get mad at me or him….please…" he's worried,

"I'….I'm dating Beck Oliver….. our english teacher,"


	6. Everyone Loves The Way She Is,

**Hey guys so here's chapter 6, let me explain about my grammar errors, i'm totally ashamed about them, first of all, I write all of the chapters at 2am sometimes at 4am, anyway, English it's not my native language,Also the Fanfiction page actually deletes a lot of words, but whatever, I will do my best to correct them ,**

**Also the idea came from my friend Rosei ,enjoy ;)**

It has been 2 weeks since she told Mike, he hasn't spoke to her at all, He's really mad at how irresponsible she was, She's kind of depressed about it actually, he's always been there for her, and she misses him,

It's like 2:46AM and Jade can't sleep, It's freezing in there, suddenly she feels the front door slam, Jade runs downstairs to see who's there,

"Mike… Are you high?" He seems lost, his eyes are puffy and he can't even walk,

"MIKE ANSWER ME!" He keeps ignoring her, Jade's getting tired of that, She starts sobbing slowly,

"PLEASE MIKE!" He kisses her cheek, She suddenly feels relieved,

"I'm here for you little sis, I'm sorry about being an arrogant son of a bitch, I was just being overprotective," He smirks, She takes him into his room, while putting a warm cloth on his forehead,

"Have you smoken pot, Mike?" He just rolls his eyes, She glares at him,

"Can I meet him?" He asks with hope,

"Wh-what?"

"You should invite him to come over," She just laughs,

"Alright I will invite him next week, when dad's in New York,"

They finally end up curled up and cuddling watching "The Avengers" He finally picked the movie, They wake up by their father's voice at 8:47AM ,

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST!" her dad calls Jade, she mutters a swear word under her breath,

"What is it?" She stares at her phone on her dad's hands wide eyed, her dad has read all of her text messages with Beck

"I just found out about your sexual life through your messages?" Her cheeks were red,

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO READ MY MESSAGES!" She's red in anger,

"Dad, stop being rude with her! Tha-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS MIKE! THAT'S IT! I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING WHOEVER THAT GUY IS! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Her dad screams really loud, Jade stares at him with pain and disgust,

"Son of a bitch" She mutters under her breath and feels a slap, Mike punches his own dad,

"She will stay with him wether you want it or not!" Mike says deffending her, and taking her into his room, she just runs into the restroom,locking herself,

"Baby girl, just don't worry about it, alright? I will help you to get through this, it will be fine," He could hear her sobbing through the door,

"Jade, don't cry….." She opens the door and runs into her brother's arms, he holds her close for a while, till she starts calming down,

Beck and Jade are making out on her bed, her dad's in NYC, He cups her ass into his hands and smacks it, Mike comes in,

"Oh g-god-I'm so-sorr-" Mike closes the door again, they stop, laughing,

"Mike you can come in," Jade says fixing her messy hair and her short skirt,

"Seriously I didn't want to interrupt, I didn't know you guys fuck this ear-"

"MIKE!" He laughs, She blushes and introduces Beck to her older brother,

"Mike, This is Beck, Beck this is my older brother Mike," She says awkwardly, they both shake hands,

It was 11:47PM and Mike and Beck were playing Xbox in the living room,

"You guys have no fucking life,BECK!" She says frowning , He turns quickly,

"What is it love?" He says, and keeps playing with Mike,

"Let's go to bed!" she says with a sassy face,

"Jade, I don't want you to have sex now, I'm serious" Mike looks deep into her eyes, being totally serious,

"I can't promise you anything!" She runs upstairs with Beck while Mike just rolls his eyes,

"mmmmm Hi," Beck says while Jade pushes him to the wall, kissing him harshly , Beck sneakily smacks her ass, she unzips his pants, and strips, just staying in her matching Victoria's Secret red underwear, He gets completely hard and starts fingering her sweet and wet entrance through her underwear, she lets escape a moan, he bites his lip controlling himself, he puts the thong down and starts fucking her slowly, mixing every thrust with a moan, she feels his cock shaking and pulls it outh quickly, she puts it inside of her mouth and starts sucking slowly, she bites it hard, while he groans and thrusts into her mouth, filling her with his cum,

They both wake up early the next morning, rolled up on the sheets, both of them naked, she puts his t-shirt on and her underwear, while he just puts his pajama pants, they both walk downstairs, Jade walking oddly, extremely sore, Mike starts laughing hard, he tries holding his laugh and failed, Beck and Mike were laughing at her,

"What happened to your legs baby…?" Beck asks, holding his laugh, Jade gets mad quickly, and goes upstairs,

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" she says, easily avoiding her breakfast, she's having a little trouble with food, so she's the hottest in the entire school, she's skinny, she's sexy, she has a perfect ass and breasts, but everyone is completely in love with her flawless personality, she's unique, anyway she just thinks that being skinny, is the only thing people cares about, though everyone is pretty the way they are, you don't have to be skinny, or busty though society is completely fucked up , what it really matters is their personality, though Jade is really insecure about that and lately she has been skipping meals, Mike knocks on her door,

"Jade you have to eat something, We're really sorry about what we said"

"Leave me alone." Jade sighs, he opens the door,

"awwww pouty lips!" Mike grabs her pouty lips making her laugh, Beck goes inside with them and kisses her pouty lips,

"I'm sorry about it baby, I love you…"

**I'm sorry, I had no imagination today, but I have a perfect idea for tomorrow's chapter :) Goodnight,**


	7. Double Dates

**So I finally got a review! So I will update , enjoy lol,**

Jade wakes up quickly and runs to her brother's room, he's talking on the phone, he's completely lost,

"Though, she can't know about us, my sister is really jealous and does not want me to date a lot of gir-" he noticed her and his expression changed,

"I gotta go now bye!" He said hanging up really quick.

"Who was that..?" She eyes him suspiciously as he always do.

"It was... Ian... you know our cousin? yes, that one... from Boston..." she laughs,

"You're such a bad liar, spit it up Mike"

"IT WAS NO ONE, Alright?"

"You have a girlfriend! a secret girlfriend!" he blushes,

"Jade, shut up, go to your room!" He says pushing her out of his room,

"WE SHOULD DOUBLE DATE TONIGHT!"

"GET OUT" He says obviously mad,

After a couple of hours he was cooking and she goes inside of his room,looking for his phone she unlocks it and calls the last number, that said "Love." on it's contacts name.

"Ew" she laughs and waits for her to answer,

"Hello? Mike?" a sweet voice comes up,

"N-No I'm her sister, Jade, he told me to call you so we could double date tonight, are you coming?" she says biting her lip, trying hardly not to laugh

"oh, I have heard a lot about you Jade!" she laughs,

"oh yeah? Thanks!" she smirks,

"alright, what time?"

"9 PM, Is it alright?"

"It's perfect, can't wait too meet you!" they both hanged up and Jade was satisfied, she actually had the chance to invit her, she runs downstairs inside of the kitchen,

"Hey I answered your phone, some... Jennifer it's coming at 9pm,"

"WH-WHAT? NO! NO!" he says obviously worried,

"Is she your booboo?" She laughs, bothering her brother, poking him on the heart,

"Jade stop it, alright!?"

"well Beck's coming at 9 too, we should double date!" He laughs,

"You're funny..."

"Come on, Mike!" she pouts her lips, and makes her best puppy face, he rolls his eyes,

"ALRIGHT! but behave Jade, You're not 10 anymore!"

They were all sitting in the living room, Beck and Mike talking and Jennifer and Jade helping inside of the kitchen,

"Your brother is lovely,and the best of it, it's that he's all mine!" Jennifer says, giggling, though Jade is really jealous, she's a kid still and she's really conceited, so the kid escapes out of her mouth,

"Well he loves me more,so..."

"Woah Jade calm down, I'm not trying to fight, he's your brother!"

"Yeah well he's all mine, and he will always be, got it, fake tits?" Jennifer, stares at her for a second and sighs, she stays quiet,

"What is it? are you scared of a teenager, is she going to steal Mike from you?" Jennifer couldn't control her nerves and temper, and slaps Jade, Jade glares at her, they both walk inside of the living room and they set the table with Beck, while Mike just serves the food, they were all sitting in the same table,

"So…. Jade tell me , what grade are you in?" She says trying to sound nice, Jade ignores her, she can't forget the slap,

"Excuse me, Beck this weird noise keeps bugging my ear," she says standing up,

"Jade, you should really behave,please" he whispers into Jade's ear,

"Sorry but I don't talk to hoes like her, I can't stand breathing the same air…" Jenn looks down obviously ofended,

"JADE!" Mike yells at her obviously mad cause of her behaviour,

"She slapped me!" she argues with her brother

"No , she didn't , she's nice, you're being a bitch to her, will you please behave?" Mike says coldly, Jade looks down and a tear escapes through her eyes, she was tired of the excuses, she grabs her food and throws it all over her head and shirt,

"goodnight." She runs upstairs, Beck follows her quickly, she locks herself up her room

"Jade please open up," he could hear her sobbing, she opens the door and runs into his arms,

"it's okay…" he says rubbing her back,

"let's go to bed, you have school tomorrow ,kid" he smirks,

"YOU DO TOO!"

"I will go home when you're already sleep" she pouts,

"Don't you wanna stay for the nig-" Mike goes inside of her room, red in anger,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?, YOU ARE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE JADE!" He glares at her, she stares deeply into his eyes,

"hey, Mike take it easy, she's sensitiv-"

"Stay out of this Oliver or I will tell the police about your little relationship" Beck stays quiet, Jade starts crying, Mike finally notices she's offending her sister, when she was just jealous,

"Listen Jade,I'm so-"

"get out." She says coldly,

"I'm sorr-" Mike walks out quickly, sad.

"Let's go to bed," Beck smirks, holding her close and cuddling with her, till she falls asleep,

The next day she wakes up by her alarm clock and a note next to it,

"_I had to go, I will see you at class, I love you my baby girl_

_-Beck_"

She smiles at his sweetness, and gets ready for school, she sees him coming on the pathway and bumps into him on purpose, all his coffee over his shirt, to made him remember the way they met, he smiles at her, and she just couldn't control it, she let herself go, she pecks his lips, he stares at her with nervousness on his eyes,

"What the fuck are you doing?" He says harshly, she stares at him for an entire minute,

"No one is watching, they're all in cla…"

"YOU'RE INSANE! WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN GET ME ARRESTED!" He's really annoyed at her, Jade tries grabbing his arms, but he just yanks it off,

"fuck it," he says, going away,

She runs to the bathroom, and starts crying hard, she grabs her scissors, and starts harming herself, not her wrists, everyone will notice, but her thighs, are all bleedy She's feeling dizzy and she tries to walk to her class, after cleaning the mess, she sits on his class, not staring at him,

"Mrs. West , may I talk to you for a second?"

"no" she refuses to look at him,

**Okay, guys my imagination has blown away, help me with some ideas for the next chapter pretty please?**


	8. Please be my Valentine?

**Hey guys! I didn't want to update but I will do this cause of Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! Everyone, though in my case I had no Valentine, well it will be an special maybe? I have no ideas. Though Jade and Beck are really OOC well just to explain it, they're different when they're with eachother, it's th eonly way they can be themselves.**

She wakes up in February 14th, her actitude has changed a lot , she has been really moody lately, though she's trying to hide her hurted side cause of her "secret" relationship, so now she's the mean one at school, everyone is afraid of, even though Beck,Mike and Cat know who she really is, she's not that excited, in the inside she might be excited about it, because it will be her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend, her heart is beating fast, she wakes up quickly and dresses with a black short skirt that makes her thighs look gorgeous, and a blue glittery strapless shirt, she looks fabulous! Actually her new style fits her really well, she's pale and the dark colors look perfect on her,

She walks inside of his classroom, every guy drooling cause of her, he looks up and stands right there, with his mouth hanging open, Jade was smoking hot! Of course he had prepared something for her later,

" Mr Oliver, are you there?" Some of the students says while Beck is still on shock,

"nope, she's looking at the new whore of Hollywood Arts," Ryder Daniels says pretending to be cool, Beck glares at him,

"Who are you calling a whore ,Daniels? You better watch that mouth! Or I swear you'll be suspended," Beck says mad at the guy, Jade it's pretending to be cool, but she's crying on the inside,

"You know what? I'm tired! Guys who call girls "whores" are mostly gay pussies, so you better get the hell out of my class" Beck says, red in anger, everyone stares with their mouths hanging open, Jade smiles at Beck and says "I love you" under her breath, he seems to understand and smile at how childish they are, Ryder Daniels gets out and they start the class, Jade tries playing with Beck a Little bit, so she spreads her legs, showing Beck her red lingerie in middle of his class, she quickly sees the major boner he has, she laughs, and Beck stares at her kind of mad, Jade throws her pencil and bents down to pick it up, flashing some cleavage to Beck who was in front, and he just couldn't hold it anymore,

"Excuse me guys, I'm going out, errr…. Nichols! You will be on charge," He runs to the bathroom and locks, jerking himself off, cause of the teasing of Jade,

Jade knocked on his apartment and he opens up, and stares at her a bit annoyed cause of what she did earlier, she kisses him on his lips deeply,

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She says taking her coat off, and wearing just a hot lingerie she got from Victoria's Secret, he couldn't help it and smiles,

"Such a tease you literally made him crazy today," He says laughing, pointing to his erection,

"Oh Shut Up!" She laughs, they kiss and Jade throws him on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt quickly, she's kind of desperate and horny, Beck laughs,

"Hey, calm down Jade!"

"I FUCKING WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME, RIGHT NOW!" She says annoyed, he stops her,

"I love you ,Jade…" she stops trying to take his clothes off, and kisses him passionately,

"I love you even more Beck" He smiles, and kicks his pants and boxers off, his pinky playing with the lace on her thong, Jade moans, feeling his lips kissing softly her neck and she feels 2 of his fingers inside of her, she moans loudly in pleasure, biting her lip, he starts making circles inside of her, and she couldn't help it and explodes, she comes quickly, he puts his member inside of her with pleasure and they both come together, the sweet mix of both of them making love,

After they're both done, Beck has a surprise for her, he covers her eyes and lets her inside of his living room,

"Now Open your eyes," he says taking his hands off of her eyes, she opens them quick and gasps, The place was full with candles and it had pasta on the table, it was the most romantic date she has ever had, he gave her a bouquet of pink roses,

"Oh my god…." She says smiling and hugging him tight, she kisses him deeply,

"I love you, Jade," She couldn't help it and blushes tomato red, she's thankful she has a good guy on her life, she's thankful that they at least crossed pathways and met,

"I love you more,Beck!" She's smiling wide, they both sit and eat the pasta while chatting, though Jade is deciding what is she going to do, when school is over,

"I love scriptwriting, I'm really good at it, though It's my passion," He smiles, caresses her cheek and kisses her lips softly,

"You should do what makes you happy, Jade…"

"being with you makes me the happiest girl ever!" She says and he couldn't help it and stoles her a kiss, just like he did when they met,

"HEYYY! I WANT MY KISS BACK!" Jade says and stoles him a kiss back, she giggles playfully, though she's relieved that she can be herself in front of him,

"well then stay with me, forever, I promise I will do everything to keep you safe, and to love you even more than I do now! Though it will be impossible,"

"Our love can make miracles, Beck " She says kissing him for the last time,

Beck on the inside it's happy that they're both together, even when people think it's wrong when a student dates her teacher but what do they know about love? They do not know anything about love,

**Thank you guys for reading my story! Review or not, your choice lol 3**


	9. Baby Fluff

Guys! So I finally got a review, well My summer vacations are over now, and i will be back to school on Monday, but I promise to write new chapters everytime I get a review , and seriously guys please help me with the ideas,

Jade is sitting on the living room while watching Breaking Bad, one of her favorite shows, while Mike goes in,

"Hey, Jade, I'm going out with some friends, do you think you'll be okay?" She rolls her eyes at her brother,

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mike seriously , I will just invite Beck to come over,"

He sighs kind of disapproving,

"Well… fine then, wear condoms…" He laughs, She gasps and contains her laugh,

"OH SHUT UP, IM NOT IN THE MOOD!" She throws a pillow at her brother's head, and he just laughs.

"Fine, seriously Jade, don't do anything bad…" He bends down to grab his keys and goes, she grabs her phone quickly and calls Beck,

"Hey babe, do you wanna come over?" He just chuckles by just hearing her voice,

"I will be there in 10 baby Jade" She hungs up, and tries to clean the mess a little bit, she goes upstairs, and takes a quick bath, minutes later she hears the front door, she stops the water and puts a towel around her body, while she walks downstairs, while her hair is dripping wet, she's kind of scared , even if she will never admit it, she feels somebody hugging her behind, and she screams,

"Shhh-Calm down baby it's just me, the door had no lock, i'm sorry I must have knocked," She just smacks his head, blushing,

"You're an asshole!" She laughs and kisses him, while he just wraps his arms around her small waist,

"but you love me anyway," He winks and continues to kiss her,

"I need to change, Beck" He pouts,

"But I like you better without clothes," He kisses her neck that's still wet,

"Beck, seriously Stop…." He pulls away,

"Fine…" She grabs his hand and takes him into her room, while she grabs some matching lingerie from her drawers,

"Turn around," She says, smiling,

"Wh-what? But Jade i have seen y-"

" I am telling you to turn around!" She frowns, he turns, peeking,

"FINE!" He just laughs, "You're ridiculous,Jade"

"No peeking!" She ends up putting on her underclothes, and puts a towel on her wet hair, trying to dry it, she puts on a Rolling Stones black and huge shirt, that covers just above her thighs,

"Can i turn around now?" She just laughs, and rolls her eyes,

"Yes, Beck" He turns, while she finishes brushing her hair,

"You know, i like you better this way, with no make up on, messy hair, you look like yourself, not pretending to be someone else," She goes there and pulls him by the back of his neck, he pecks her lips and they both walk downstairs,

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asks her, and kisses her hand,

"mmmmm… " She goes upstairs quickly and comes back with "Dear John" blu-ray, on her hands

" Nicholas Sparks's books are my faves!" He smirks,

"Fine, but only if I get a kiss," She kisses his lips softly and they both cuddle up on the couch, Jade falls asleep pretty quick, lately she has been really tired, Beck shakes her a little bit,

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty, even if you look prettier when you are asleep, you have to eat something," He wakes her up with kisses all over her face, She rubs her eyes, trying to change the subject,

"mmmmmmm," She starts moaning and kissing him all over his mouth and neck, she takes his shirt off and starts giving small kisses all over his chest until it reaches his pants, she almost bites his cock,

"Hey! Easy Jade, seriously, you have to eat someth-ahhhhh, that feels so good.." She takes her shirt off, and pulls his cock out of his pants, while she starts rubbing it between her boobs, someone knocks on the door,

"UGH! Fuck it," she stands,

"No-no! Jade don't g-" She stands quickly and opens the door, her neighbor stands with her baby girl, with her face full of tears,

"Is this a joke or somet-"

"JADE, H….Hel" She can't even breathe, Jade rolls her eyes and tries to help her,

"Breathe and calm down , what's wrong?" She is saving the urge of closing the door on her face,

"Jade, My husband had an accident a-an-and I don't know where should I lea-leave Emily, pleas-please help me!" Though Jade has NEVER liked kids, she feels pitty for her, she just carries the baby, and her bag,

"Fine, go." She rolls her eyes, replying to her coldly,

"Thank you so much!" Her neighbor just gets in her car and drives of quickly,

"Everything alright, Ja-? What the h-"

"It's my neighbor's Oh my gosh, I hate babies!" he just chuckles , and carries Emily out of Jade's arms, the baby starts giggling when Beck tickles her tummy,

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing Beck?"

"Don't be so moody, Jade! It's just a freaking baby, we will have ours,Just look at her eyes, she kinda looks like you Jade!" they both stare at her huge gray eyes,

"I'm not having kids Beck," She crosses her arms and laughs

"Of course we're having kids,Jade! I want 2 daughters,"

"WHAT? For your information! I will be the one that carries 2 fucking kids on my womb, FUCK OFF!"

Emily starts crying,

"Great Jade, you made the baby cry! What the hell is wrong with you?" He says bouncing Emily to calm her down.

"What the hell is wrong with me? We were going to have perfect oral s-"

"Be quiet, control your mouth infront of the baby!" He says acting ofended and then smiling, she walks upstairs slamming her door, while Beck stays with the baby,

"Hey baby girl, she's just moody, I bet she's on her period!" the baby just laughs,

"Your mother's on her fucking period, Beck!"

he rolls his eyes and starts playing with her face while she starts sucking on her thumb,

"Jade! I think she's hungry!" Jade walks downstairs,

"Well made her some food, I'm going to sleep.."

"Right! Why are you so sleepy anyway?" He grabs on her baby food and warms up her milk,

"None of your stupid business!" She says almost out of her own breath, He sits next to Jade and starts feeding the baby, when the baby is done, Jade grabs her, and starts bouncing her,

"Jad-Jade you really shouldn't do that, she just at-" The baby throws up all over Jade, Jade screams at the top of her lungs,

"Ja-Jade calm down" he contains his laugh and grabs the baby, Jade runs and takes a quick bath,

"fucking babies, " she says going downstairs, Emily is already sleeping on Beck's arms,

"Jade you serioulsy need to calm down, she's just a baby I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Beck stares at her surprised, he grabs his jacket and walks to the door,

"YES GO! RUN AWAY LIKE A FAGGOT!" He stops and walks to her

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Beck stares deep into her eyes, he just laughs

"Of course, I totally forgot you were just a fucking kid! A brat! Who pretends to be a bitch all the tim-" Jade stared at him, containing her tears,

"I am sorry…" Beck rolls his eyes, but deep inside he knows that he won't get mad at her . He runs to her and kisses her deeply, she wraps her legs around him,

"I love you" they both say at the same time, she smiles, and she's just wearing her lingerie, they both start to make out while Mike goes inside,

"H-hey gu- NOT IN THE COUCH!" They both laugh,

"A FUCKING BABY? DID I SERIOUSLY TOOK SO LONG?" Beck just smirks, and carries her,

"Nope, we're just babysitting.." Jade smirks,

"But we will have one soon,"

"HA-HA You're so funny!" Mike glares at both of them. Someone knocks on the door,Beck goes and opens it,

"Hello, er…..Is Jade here?" she walks to the door with Emily and her stuff,

"there you go…."

"Thank you so much , sweetheart!, here take this," she gives her 80 dollars,

"40 for you and 40 for the cute guy," Jade just smiles,

"Thank you, Mrs Harmon" she closes the door,

"YAY I GOT MONEY," She laughs, Beck just smirks,


End file.
